In recent years, as fuels of internal combustion engines such as gas turbine engines, studies have been conducted to use a hydrogen gas. Typically, the hydrogen gas is stored in a tank in a state of liquid hydrogen. The liquid hydrogen is vaporized into the hydrogen gas in a vaporizer and then the hydrogen gas is supplied to a combustor (burner) of the internal combustion engine. Cold generated by vaporization of the liquid hydrogen in the vaporizer has an extremely low temperature and is released to atmospheric air.
A natural gas conventionally used as the fuel of the internal combustion engine such as the gas turbine engine is typically stored in a tank in a state of a liquefied natural gas (LNG). The LNG is vaporized in the vaporizer and then the vaporized natural gas is supplied to the combustor of the internal combustion engine. It is known that cold generated by vaporization of the LNG in the vaporizer is utilized. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an air cooling device including a LNG vaporizer which vaporizes the LNG by heat exchange between the LNG and an intermediate medium (mixed alcohol), and an air cooler which cools air by heat exchange between the air and the intermediate medium having been cooled in the LNG vaporizer. This air cooling device cools the air by using the cold generated by vaporization of the LNG.